When I Stop Loving You
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: One foot on the bus bout half past nine, I knew that you were leaving this time. I thought about laying down in its path, Thinking that you might get off for that." Somtimes, when love is hanging on by a thread, all you can do is sit back & wait. R


**"Someday When I Stop Loving You"**

**One shot**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"I'm sorry Love, but I can't stand it any longer; the fighting, the screaming. We knew that it was going to come to this someday." Edward whispered to the shorter, smaller girl in front of him. Her lower lip trembled slightly as his fingers brushed over the warm flesh of her cheek.

"O-one more chance, please." Her shaky voice reached out for him. Edward sighed heavily and stared down at the trembling girl before him. She was trying not to let the salty tears escape her coffee brown orbs.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out as he leaned down, letting his soft lips brush against her heated, shacking ones in a last and final kiss. When he pulled away, his kiss lingered on the edges of her lips and she couldn't handle it any longer. She broke.

Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched his form retreat to the blue bus that would take him to the airport. Back to his parents home. He left her everything, and yet nothing. There apartment was left for her with everything in it besides a few of his personal items. The car they shared was hers and the small kitten he had given her for Christmas still remained. But he had taken the two most important things with him. Her heart, and his love.

"Please don't leave me." She begged to nothing more than the cool morning breeze that blew against her skin and sent a chill down her spine when the air hit the water on her cheeks.

"Last call, this bus is taking off in a minute!" The driver called to everyone. Bella whimpered slightly and closed her eyes. He was really leaving her this time. He was really going to leave and never come back. She considered laying down in the buses path. Hoping that maybe he would get off for that. Maybe he'd understand that she couldn't live without him. Maybe he'd come home with her and try again. But maybe didn't mean he would.

The driver pulled the handle and the doors closed, everyone waving good bye to there family and friends. Bella's eyes snapped open as she watched the bus start to leave.

"Don't Leave me!" She cried out as she pushed herself forward, her tears rolling down her chin and neck while the wind battled against her body while her numb legs carried her forward, running after the retreated bus. Everyone at the bus station watched her; pitied her, but she didn't care.

Finally, she tripped over an open crack on the paved rode and she fell on her hands and knees into a puddle. She clenched her teeth together as the cold water seeped through her clothing. Her tears joining with the puddle of water and her heart being stolen.

**One foot on the bus 'bout half past nine**

**I knew that you were leaving this time**

**I thought about laying down in it's path**

**Thinking that you might get off for that**

_"Esme is a pretty name for a girl. A little girl that looks just like her mother." Edward teased as he ran his fingers through the hair of the woman in his arms, snuggled up against his chest while the moonlight shone through the glossy window of glass that took up the whole east wall of the apartments master bedroom. _

_"Then we'd need one named Renee too. One for your mom and one for mine." Bella joked as she looked up into the emerald orbs of the man she was nestled close to. He smiled down at her and nodded slightly. _

_"My mom's is going first." He told her in a playful voice._

_"No! Mine is!" She giggled as she stuck her tongue out. Edward laughed and kissed her nose softly._

_"Guess we're going to have to draw straws when it comes time." She told him while tracing patterns on his naked chest with the tip of the pad of her fingers._

_"It's funny how we are naming the children we haven't even began to plan for." He whispered with a smirk plastered on his face. Bella giggled and snuggled closer to the man of her dreams. They had been together for five years, since they were eighteen and met in their high school dance class. _

_"I guess we're planning now arn't we?" She asked innocently as she felt his chest vibrate with a laugh. _

_"Are we now?" He asked teasingly as he shifted and placed his overly heated body on top of her small fragil one. His elbows rested on each side of her head, holding up half her weight. "Well, I think..." He began, while bringing a finger up to her cheek and tracing a small, soft trail with his finger all the way down her cheek, to her chin, to her neck and stopping at the edge of her tank top, tracing the fabric. "That we should get started on making them." Bella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I think we should too." She whispered back, seductavly, while rubbing her body against his. Edward half groaned, half chuckled while lowering his lips to hers and capturing them in a heated kiss._

**I remember that night we laid in bed**

**Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet**

**One for your grandma and one for mine**

**Said we'd draw straws when it came time**

The door creaked open as Bella stepped inside the now very empty apartment that was now only hers. This place that she used to call her home was no longer a home, it was like a cemetery. No life in it, but only dead memories floating around, like spirits with no way out.

She drug her feet across the cool tiled floor as her eyes stayed glossed over and casted to the floor. Her body was numb and her head was throbbing. She quietly and with all the strength she could muster, made her way to the bedroom that used to be hers and Edward's.

Once inside, she threw her limp body onto the mattress and let go of the tears that she thought had gone away. How much water could one souls body muster? She was beginning to find the answer...

**I'll move on baby, just like you**

**When the desert floods and the grass turns blue**

**When a sailing ship don't need her moon**

**It'll break my heart, but I'll get through**

**Someday when I stop loving you**

_ring...ring...ring_

Bella lifted her aching head off the pillow and glanced at the lit up screen of the ringing phone before her. She let out a shaky breath and reached out until her fingers met with the texture of the small divice. She pushed the 'talk' button and placed it to her ear.

"H-hello?" She whispered out.

"Bella, Bella is that you? Aer you okay?" Her best friends worried voice rang out to her. Bella sniffled and whimpered lowly.

"H-he left. Alice, he left!" She cried into the phone, her body began to tremble again and her whole world was swirling.

"What? He left? W...where'd he go!?" She angrily shouted back to her helpless friend. Bella whipped away some of her falling tears and took a breath.

"He's going back home. He should be there in a few hours." She whispered.

"Wait until he gets here! I'll send him right out onto the streets before mom and dad know he came home! That fucking bastard!" His sister and her best friend ranted. Bella smiled sadly to herself. She could always count on Alice, no matter what.

"I bet everything on my love for him and now I'm left with nothing. I don't know what to do. I ruined everything!" Bella cried as the tears began to run down her face again.

"No, you listen to me honey. This isn't your fault. Relationships take work. He'll come back. I promise. He loves you and you know that. I bet he won't even make it here before he turns around to beg for your forgiveness."

"I-I-I don't know, this is the first time he actually got on the bus. He might really mean it this time!" Bella closed her eyes and squeezed, causing the pressure on her head to become worse.

"He'll come back, Trust me."

**I bet all I had on a thing called love**

**I guess in the end, it wasn't enough**

**And it's hard to watch you leave right now**

**I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow**

**Somehow**

The thunder roared from a distance as she laid there, just starring at herself in the mirror above the bed. It was Edward's idea to get it, and Bella fell in love with it the first night they made love with it above them. It was breath taking to be able to see what it looked like to love someone the way they had loved.... _love _each other.

Her eyes were dried out and the throbbing from her head and body were going on for so long that she couldn't feel it any longer.

The rain hit the roof with thuds and then rolled down the side but she didn't care. If he never came back, she'd die. She knew it. She needed him.

She placed her hand over her stomach and took a deep breath before reaching for the phone next to her head. She would call him and tell him what she had meant to tell him before there fight had broken loose. Her fingers shook as they dialed his number and her heart raised as the phone rang.

_"I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"H-hey Edward, it's me. I-I was just calling to let you know that I'm so sorry for what happened. I wish you would come home. I love you so much. Which is why I'm calling." She stopped for a moment and took a shaky breath. " I'm pregnant with your baby. I tried to tell you before but we had already started fighting. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered before hanging up the phone and burrying her face into the pillow.

**I'll move on baby, just like you**

**When the desert floods and the grass turns blue**

**When a sailing ship don't need her moon**

**It'll break my heart, but I'll get through**

**Someday when I stop loving you**

"I hope you still want me." She jumped slightly and her heart skipped a beat from the fright his cracking voice had given her. She glanced over to the figure in the door and her eyes widened. She hadn't even heard the door open.

He slowly made his way to there bed, not climbing on it but standing there. Waiting for her. She didn't waist anytime to throw herself at him and start crying again. The tears weren't there because her body had ran out of water long before, but her sobs and whimpers were there.

He held onto her with all his might and kissed everywhere he could reach. He loved her with everything. He really did. He was a jack ass sometimes he had to admit but this was way over the top. He wouldn't have blamed her if she would have thrown him out and never wanted to see him again, but she didn't. And he was thankful for that.

"I love you so much!" She cried into his shoulder as she pulled him onto the bed with her so he was on top of her small being. She didn't waist any time to pull at his clothing and strip him of his shirt. Edward smiled to himself at her hastiness.

"I love you too." He whispered, while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and placing it on the night stand, he began to pull at the tank top she was wearing while smuthering her lips and face with kisses.

**Oooh, oh someday**

**Oh, someday**

Bella laid there, Running her hands threw the spiky hair on the head of the man laying on top of her, sleeping soundly. There bodies were molded and she couldn't have been happier. She wished she could have thought he had come back to her by himself, but a part of her knew a part of the reason he had come back was for their baby. And now that he was fully asleep she could see for herself.

Slowly, she reached out for his cell phone and flipped it open, the light from the screen lighting the room. She went through the in box to find he had indeed heard the message right after she had left it, giving him enough time to get back here as fast as he did. She smiled and placed the phone back on the nightstand.

Slowly and gently, she slid her hand between her body and the man on top of her and rested it on her stomach.

"I am forever grateful to you, my special little baby." She whispered with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. She knew that he loved her with everything he had and she also knew, that there child had given him that last little push to come home to them...

* * *

**I love this song. It's called "When I stop loving you" By Carrie Underwood. I had to make a fan fiction with it. I hope you all liked it and please review =)**


End file.
